Are You Ready For The Rebel?
by So many taken usernames
Summary: Ragna, Jin, Bang, and Kagura go up against Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang in an epic battle royale. The Wheel of Fate is turning! Rebel 1! Action! Note: This is a request from another user, therefore it isn't my idea. I'm just writing it.
1. Rebel 1

**THIS STORY IS THE IDEA OF ANOTHER MEMBER OF , CROSSNOBLEBOND, ALTHOUGH I WISH I COULD TAKE CREDIT FOR IT. A CLASH BETWEEN RAGNA, JIN, BANG, KAGURA MUTSUKI, AND RUBY, YANG, WEISS, AND BLAKE IS THE BASIC IDEA. WITH WELL-CHOSEN PAIRS AND THE PROMISE FOR EPIC FIGHT SCENES, I COULDN'T POSSIBLY REFUSE WHEN I WAS REQUESTED TO BRING THIS IDEA INTO FRUITION. I LOVE THAT WORD, BY THE WAY. FRUITION. LOVELY WORD. ALSO, AFTER DOING SOME RESEARCH INTO KAGURA'S PERSONALITY, I FOUND THAT HE IS...A PERVERT! THAT CAUGHT ME OFF-GUARD.**

* * *

The four men sat on the bench, the only bench available in the park. All the others were taken up by either children or couples who looked like they were devouring each others' faces. The white-haired man with the red jacket and black hakama sat down at the edge, wrinkling his nose in disdain as he was joined by a man in a short green shirt that revealed his muscular chest. He had a long red scarf which he sat down on as he rest his legs, gagging momentarily before readjusting himself. He scowled at the blonde man with elegant blue clothes who sat next to him, his back stiff and his posture rigid. A more relaxed man with black hair and a white shirt held tight by three belts took a seat next to him. It was cramped, but they managed to deal with it.

"When does she plan on paying us?" The blonde man, Jin Kisaragi, asked.

"It had better be pretty damn soon. Tsubaki and Makoto were the only other people who bothered to show up. I probably got a damn hernia lifting all that crap. Why'd she have so many boxes with random papers in them?" the man with white hair, Ragna the Bloodedge, muttered angrily.

"It's her poetry. Apparently, she loves writing poems but hates showing them to people," the black haired man, Kagura Mutsuki, replied.

"Isn't helping a friend payment enough?" Asked the man in the exposing top, Bang Shishigami.

"Noel Vermillion is no friend of mine," Jin spat.

"You looked about ready to kill her when she presented us with all the boxes," Kagura noted.

"No shit," Ragna sighed.

"I guess you only came along to hit on Tsubaki, huh? I can't blame you. She's pretty hot," Kagura said to Jin, who gave him a withering glare.

"Shut up, you lecherous shit."

"Ow. That hurt. Getting a bit possessive, are we? Don't worry, she's only got eyes for you. Seriously. She was checking you out very, very thoroughly. You think she liked what she saw?" Was the reply. Jin sighed.

"Unlike you, I don't concern myself with such things."

"Sure you don't." Ragna groaned.

"Wait! Everyone, look over there! I see four young ladies with nowhere to sit! The only thing to do is to relinquish our bench!" Bang shouted exuberantly.

"Hell no! My feet are about to fall off, goddammit! We just helped Noel move, we deserve this bench!" Ragna spat.

"I gotta side with Bang. Maybe I can score some points with the blonde one," Kagura said nonchalantly. Jin sighed.

"And why would we give them the bench, exactly?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do, obviously," Bang said.

"Brother is right, we earned this bench."

"It's still creepy how you call him that."

"Shut up!" Jin spat at Kagura.

"Whatever. I guess it's a tie. Wait...they're walking over right now. How old do you think the blonde is? Please let her be 18 or older," Kagura prayed.

* * *

The four girls walked to the park, glad to have the first break of their second year at Beacon, the prestigious school for Hunters and Huntresses. They were led by a blonde girl with lilac eyes.

"There's nowhere to sit, Yang." A girl behind her said. She had a crimson cloak and hair of the same color.

"That seems to be the case...okay, Ruby. You can sit on my lap. We sit on the fountain."

"On your lap? I'm not five anymore, Yang!"

"There are people on the fountain," a girl in a light blue skirt with a small tiara in her pure white hair informed the two testily.

"That sucks. Hey, those guys took our bench!" The girl named Yang shouted. She had just realized that the bench she and her friends always sat it was taken by four men.

"It's not our bench, Yang. How about we find somewhere else to sit?" The girl named Ruby suggested innocently.

"No way! Imagine a world where people just let everyone else have their special bench! No one could ever sit in the same place again!"

"Calm down," a girl with black hair and a bow of the same color said, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"I can't calm down, Blake! This is so stupid! These four jerks waltz in like they own the place and sit on our special bench!"

"You really are overreacting. Ruby's right, we should find another place to sit."

"Shut up, Weiss!" Yang shouted at the girl with white hair.

"You're causing a scene with your immaturity! I swear, I sometimes forget Ruby's the younger sister."

"Really?" Ruby asked proudly.

"I said sometimes," Weiss shot back. Ruby wilted, her back hunching over and her face looking towards the ground.

"I say we fight them for that bench!" Yang proposed. Weiss balked at the suggestion.

"That's a terrible idea! You can't just go around picking fights with people because you're too childish to accept that you can't always get what you want!"

"Put a sock in it, princess. Unlike you, my parents don't have endless amounts of money with which to buy stuff for their precious little girl. They taught me that it's the small things that matter most!"

"They didn't mean this! And just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can get whatever I ask for," Weiss said, snarling. Ruby stepped between her sister and the white-haired girl.

"Guys, people are getting angry! How about we just ask them to get off?"

"And if they refuse?"

"Then we leave." Yang clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Blake! What do you think of my idea?"

"Whatever you say, Yang," was the answer.

"Blake!" Weiss admonished. The girl still refused to lift her head out of her book. Ruby looked helplessly at her friends and then glanced back to the men on the bench.

"Say...they look tough," she said. Weiss groaned.

"Not you too, Ruby!"

"I'm just saying that it would be a nice change of pace to fight humans for a change! Besides, it would be a good way to meet new weapons-I mean people!" Ruby said, hastily covering her tracks.

"You just want to see their weapons? I should have known," Weiss sighed irritably.

"Well, we put it to vote. Let's battle!" Yang cheered.

"Why are you three always against me?" Weiss moaned.

"Maybe you're the one who's against us, Weiss," Blake said mysteriously. The white-haired girl glared at her friend.

"You...you...gah!" Weiss screamed, stamping her foot on the ground before reluctantly following the others.

* * *

"Hello! I couldn't help but notice you're sitting on a bench," Yang noted, a hint of anger in her voice. Kagura stepped up and looked at her. Yang was unembarrassed, but Ruby felt self-conscious for her older sister. She looked angrily at the man, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Wow. Those have to be implants," Kagura muttered to himself. No one heard him.

"Yeah, we're sitting on a damn bench. So what?" Ragna asked.

"That's our special bench."

"What are you, five?"

"We could do this one of two ways. We could fight you for the rights to that bench, or you could make our lives easier and leave," Yang said.

"I think fighting sounds nice," Kagura said, grinning in a way that made everyone but Yang feel uneasy.

"You're an idiot," Ragna sighed.

"Fight for a bench? Hm, I admire your determination! I shall show you the flaming passion of the Defender of Love and Justice, Bang Shishigami!"

"I didn't know you could defend things with no physical form," Blake said complacently. Bang turned red.

"Y-Young lady, you clearly do not share your friend's fighting spirit!"

"It's just a bench," she replied. Yang shoved her and glared defiantly at Bang.

This bench represents...something important!" Yang tried. Jin laughed harshly.

"Look, we don't have time for your childish games. We spent our day moving ridiculously heavy boxes for a girl I despise. We have more than earned this bench," he said.

"Sorry, but I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Besides, my friends and I took a vote! We're gonna kick your ass and get this bench!" Ruby waved uneasily, while Blake and Weiss did nothing. The black haired girl was still absorbed with her book.

"For the record, I didn't condone this," Weiss said.

"Join the club," Ragna said glumly.

"So you're the odd one out as well?"

"I guess so. But now that I think about it, I really could blow off some steam," he said. Weiss scowled.

"What was I expecting?" The four looked at each other. A long silence ensued.

* * *

"So...where do we fight?" Ruby asked.

"Beacon," Blake replied. Yang grinned.

"Good idea! We can just say it's, uh...a training thing! Alright, so now that that's settled...how do we fight?"

"We could do one-on-one matches," Bang suggested.

"Or we could do four-on-four, but everyone chooses one opponent!" Yang shouted. Ruby grinned.

"This is gonna be so cool! Whoever fights me, prepare to face the wrath of Crescent Rose!" She shouted excitedly.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Ragna asked rhetorically. Ruby looked at him defiantly, trying her best to look imposing.

"That's way too chaotic. We'll never know who's fighting who!" Weiss complained.

"Young lady, a true warrior is always ready for a new challenge! I agree to this proposal!" Bang exclaimed.

"I think you should just let me fight all of them," Kagura said to him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Uh...no reason. Say, how old are you four?" The black-haired man asked the girls. They ignored him.

"So, it's settled. Now, who goes up against who?" Ruby asked.

"I call the blonde," Kagura said.

"I think that I'd like to fight someone with her indomitable spirit," Bang protested. Yang laughed.

"Yeah, I know I'm very desirable, but I can only fight one of you. Sometimes, my good looks can be a curse," she complained jokingly.

"They're certainly no curse to me," Kagura said. She looked at him, amused.

"So, W-ICE Schnee, who do you want to go up against?" Yang asked. Ruby high-fived her sister.

"Yang Xiao Long, queen of puns!" Weiss sighed.

"I am embarrassed to know you," she said. However, the pun caught Jin's attention.

"Ice?"

"Yes. I wield a variety of Dust, and ice-elemental Dust is among it."

"Then I'd like to fight you. After all, I wield the power of ice myself," he said.

"Do you now? I wonder who can use it with more skill?" Weiss asked confidently, her pride beginning to get to her. She was now determined to win.

"We'll see," he said calmly.

"So, one pair down, three to go. Who wants to fight myself and Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked daringly. She was clearly issuing a challenge.

"What the hell is Crescent Rose?"

"My scythe slash sniper rifle, duh! It's totally awesome!"

"Scythe?" Ragna mused.

"Yes?"

"I have a sword that can turn into a scythe." At this, Ruby squealed.

"Seriously? That. Is. So. Cool! I call you!" She shouted. Ragna grinned.

"I'm not holding back, kid."

"I'm not a kid! And don't expect me to go easy on you, either." Blake looked up from her book.

"I suppose I need a partner as well..." She sighed. Bang looked at Yang.

"Kagura, why not battle with this young lady over here?" He asked. Kagura, for the first time, looked at Blake. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce into his mind, scrutinizing his every move. He could see her intelligence plainly, but her body caught his attention more than her gaze ever could.

"The blonde is hot, but...she's totally my type," he mused.

* * *

"Alright. You want the blonde, you got her. Well, not really. I'm sure she'll kick your ass," Kagura said. Bang looked insulted.

"My Shishigami-style Ninjutsu cannot be defeated! The Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan shall prevail!"

"You scream a lot. I guess I'll have to shut you up," Yang challenged.

"Go ahead and try! The Hero of Love and Justice will prevail!"

"Weren't you the Defender of Love and Justice?" Bang looked embarrassed.

"Eh...I am many things, young lady!"

"The name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long. I mean, I said it earlier, so...yeah. Remember than name, it's the name of the woman who's gonna kick your ass and take that bench."

"We shall see, young warrior." Meanwhile, Kagura tried to talk to Blake.

"So...what's your name?"

"Blake."

"How old are you?"

"18." Kagura smiled widely.

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Are you looking for an attractive boyfriend?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Blake sighed angrily.

"When someone is reading a book, they usually don't want to be interrupted."

"But we're fighting each other, and I don't want to beat up anyone I don't know well."

"That's a nice policy. Not that it works most of the time."

"You're right, but hey? What good are morals if you don't apply them all the time?" Blake looked up at the man. He had piqued her interest.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kagura Mutsuki."

"Of the Mutsuki family?"

"Don't worry, I'm not like them."

"How so?"

"I don't kiss the NOL's ass." Blake smiled.

"I'm looking forward to our fight, Kagura."

* * *

"So, you're Ruby Rose?"

"Yep! And you're Ragna?"

"Yeah, just Ragna," the white-haired man lied. It was lucky that he was not known well in Vale, otherwise, Ruby would have called the police long ago. Well, he thought she would have when he didn't know her. After talking to the headstrong girl, he had a feeling she'd try bringing him in herself.

"So, Ragna. Where's your weapon?"

"I don't have it on me."

"Oh...I wanted to compare scythes."

"You serious?"

"Yeah! I just wanna see how yours works before the fight. You know, because during the fight, I won't have time to admire it."

"Sorry. You'll just have to wait and see."

"I can show you Crescent Rose if you want!" Ruby said eagerly, her hand already stroking the cold metal of her scythe lovingly.

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Maybe later."

"Oh...okay," Ruby said dejectedly. Ragna held back a laugh.

* * *

"So, you're Weiss Schnee."

"And you're Jin Kisaragi." The two looked at each other, not saying anything, regarding each other with a gaze as cold as ice and as piercing as the biting cold through a jacket on a freezing winter's day.

"You seem bogged down by idiocy," Jin noted.

"You have no idea. Two of them are immature, and the other is completely unreadable! She could either go with them or not even care. She never takes my side, though," Weiss snarled bitterly.

"So why associate yourself with them?"

"Because they're my teammates and friends, and I can't leave them because they annoy me."

"Good choice of words. I know someone who has a similar situation," Jin said. He was thinking of Tsubaki Yayoi.

"Hm. Well, good luck on the battlefield. Try to last for at least a minute...if you can," Weiss said.

"You'll be defeated in 30 seconds, heiress," Jin replied.

"Such arrogance."

"I could say the same to you."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! PART 1 IS COMPLETE! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED; I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GETTING THE CHARACTERS RIGHT. IT'S A SHAME NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT KAGURA. **


	2. Rebel 2

Beacon was just as impressive as Kagura had heard. He himself had never been there, but even in Kagutsuchi he heard the praise that was lavished upon the school. However, none of that mattered. What interested Kagura was a less grand affair.

"Are there school uniforms here?" He asked Blake as the two walked down the halls to find professor Ozpin's office. Behind them, their friends walked. Yang was side by side with Bang, and the two were comparing battle stories. Ragna and Ruby were arguing about something, and Jin and Weiss were the only ones having civilized conversation. They all looked like they were friends already.

"Yes," Blake answered.

"How short are the skirts?"

"Fairly short, I'd say." Kagura laughed.

"Most girls would give me a judgmental look for asking that."

"Do I look like most girls to you?"

"Of course not," the black-haired man replied. Behind them, Yang and Bang's conversation grew louder.

"Wow. So you got your ass kicked by Jin?"

"I-It was a temporary setback."

"No, it was you getting the crap kicked out of you."

"Could you have fared any better?"

"I'd have beat his cute ass back to the NOL and asked if they could send anyone tougher," Yang said confidently.

"Such bravado! I truly look forward to our fight. However, I have studied for many years. I have fought opponents the likes of which you have never seen, and I shall be victorious! I have the people on my side!" Yang smirked.

"Yeah, well I have my fists."

* * *

Blake knocked on the door. It was opened by a gray-haired man with a coffee mug held in his hand as if he was born with it.

"Who are these young men?" He asked.

"Some friends. We were wondering if we could spar with them as part of our training," Weiss explained from the back. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"And you are certain you stand a chance?"

"Of course, professor!" Ruby assured him.

"You'll be red like roses when I'm done with you, kid," Ragna replied, sounding bored.

"Hey, watch it. That's my little sister you're messing with," Yang warned.

"Yang, I can fight my own battles!"

"But this guy's harassing you!"

"You're taking this in a completely different direction, blondie," Ragna snarled. Ozpin coughed, and the eight were drawn to attention.

"You want to spar?" Ozpin asked, reminding them of why they came to him in the first place.

"Yes!" Ruby said in confirmation.

"Well, I can't say I'm pleased that you so haphazardly brought four strangers to Beacon, but...alright. I suppose the other students would enjoy watching you maim each other." Ruby grinned widely and high-fived Yang.

"Alright! Ruby, you'd better make me proud and win! If you don't, I'm afraid I can't be seen with you anymore." Ruby paled, if it was possible for her skin to become any whiter.

"W-What?!"

"Just kidding. Make sure try and win, though."

"I will!" Ragna sighed behind her. Kagura grinned broadly and clapped Ozpin on the shoulder.

"You won't regret this. I'll be sure to give Blake here a couple of pointers on the finer parts of fighting." Blake smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"I'm glad to hear it." Behind them, Weiss sighed.

"She's really playing along with this vulgar man?" Jin chuckled.

"Not everyone can live up to the Schnee standard."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just try and remember your place. I'm a warrior. You're merely a student." Weiss narrowed her eyes. She glared icy daggers at the blonde young man, her stare as sharp as the elegant blade that hung at her side.

"See what I can do before saying that, Jin Kisaragi."

"I'd say the same of you, Weiss Schnee."

* * *

Ozpin had scheduled the big fight for the next day. Team RWBY retreated to their dorm, while the four young men they were soon to challenge got their own private room.

"So...who's up for taking bets on who's going to win?" Kagura asked. He could tell no one else was tired, and he was curious what his friends thought.

"Blake should be no trouble for the prestigious Black Knight...unless your strength is a mere fluke," Jin said coldly. He and Kagura weren't exactly best friends, after all.

"Hey, now. I'll be sure to take her out."

"You're not talking about the fight, are you?" Ragna asked.

"Nope. So, Ragna, what do you think? Are you going with Blake or myself?"

"Blake," Ragna said bluntly. Kagura grinned.

"That'd be something, alright. She does have these 'kneel before me' kind of eyes. I wouldn't put it past her to pull out a win." Bang raised an eyebrow at Kagura's shameless words before talking to Ragna.

"So, Ragna, why do you say Blake? It seems clear that the Black Knight of all people would claim victory over a mere student."

"She's playing Kagura like the dumbass she knows he is. Trust me, he'll screw up and she'll be there to make him regret it." Jin laughed.

"Brother, I didn't know you were capable of such forethought!"

"Shut up, Jin!"

"Don't be so cold, brother!"

"Seriously, shut the hell up." Jin smiled eerily and stepped next to Ragna, who made a face and shuffled away.

"So, brother. What do you think my chances of victory are? I'd love to hear," Jin said.

"Look, Jin. I think you'll kick that cocky brat's ass. Just get away from me, alright?" Ragna asked, his voice growing more uneasy.

"Are you just saying that?"

"Hell no!" Bang laughed nervously, stepping between the two. Jin fixed the ninja with a death glare.

"Step away from my brother, you rancid piece of-" Kagura covered the blonde man's mouth.

"Hey now. We're all friends here, right? Let's not let tensions get too high before the big day." Jin ripped Kagura's hand off of his mouth and snarled.

"Since we're all talking about you, I have to say that you're looking like the victor of this fight. She looks like a twig; she'd snap at the slightest touch," Kagura said sagely.

"The problem is touching her."

"Jin, I thought you only had eyes for Tsubaki! Now you're telling me you wanna chase after the Ice Princess? She's good looking, sure, and I do like her dominatrix-type personality, but I thought you of all people would be a little more faithful," Kagura joked. Jin snarled at the Black Knight and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Shut up. Now." Kagura sighed and walked away as Bang expressed his belief that Jin would claim victory against Weiss during the fight.

"And what about my dear brother? How do his chances look?" Kagura grinned at the white-haired man.

"Ruby's the youngest of the team, but she's not the weakest. Yang told me that she was enrolled at Beacon two years early. Honestly, without using the Azure, I'd say Ruby's looking like she could pull the rug from under you, Ragna," he said.

"You're shitting me, right? I'll wipe the floor with the kid."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall. Ruby Rose is a determined young lady. She has the confidence and instinct of a hardened warrior. I can see it in her eyes," Bang said with wisdom.

"I support brother, of course. No child stands a chance against the man with a bounty of-" Ragna covered Jin's mouth.

"Jin, shut up! You wanna get us run out of town?!" The blonde young man gingerly removed Ragna's fingers from his mouth and chuckled.

"My apologies, brother." Bang coughed, trying to get everyone's attention.

"How about me? What do you suppose the outcome of my battle will be?" He asked proudly, sure that the majority would take his side.

"Yang's gonna win," his three companions said in unison. Bang paled.

"W-What? But what of my fighting spirit? The pain I have suffered and the battles I have fought? She shows promise, but is still only a trainee. I have traveled across many lands in my never-ending quest to expunge evil from this world! I have-" Ragna kicked Bang over, silencing him.

"How about we go to sleep before I rip out my eardrums?" He muttered. Kagura grinned.

"By the way, did you know unisex dorms are allowed? I should have gone to Beacon," he lamented.

"If you did, they'd quickly change that rule," Jin replied.

* * *

Team RWBY was very excited. Even Weiss, who desperately wanted to go back to her studying, found herself wondering how she'd fare against the Hero of Ikaruga. In the bathroom, Yang was brushing her hair lovingly, something she spent quite a while doing before bed. Weiss had no idea why, she'd just end up getting it messy again when she slept. Blake, as always, was reading, lying down and holding the book above her head. Ruby, their fearless leader, was polishing Crescent Rose.

"So, Weiss...how do you think we're gonna do?" The girl asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. I'm confident I'll win, but I can't really make any judgements until I see my opponent in action."

"Well, you've got fire, right? Just melt his ice and you win!" Weiss put her palm to her forehead in a slapping motion.

"Ruby, it's not that simple."

"Hey, I'm trying to keep a positive attitude, here. Come on Weiss, show some team spirit!"

"Who says I'm not? I'm only trying to look at things intelligently, without my judgement being clouded."

"By what?" At this, Weiss paused. Ruby looked at her expectantly.

"Does it matter?" She finally replied. Ruby shook her head, looking over at Blake. She seemed lost in her own world. The scythe-wielder could identify. She often lost herself in stories. However, she was surprised that Blake could even concentrate on reading what with the tension of the fight, and the big day itself looming on the horizon.

"Get some sleep, Ruby. We need our leader well-rested," the black-haired girl said, noticing Ruby's stare.

"I can't! I mean, aren't you excited? Aren't you raring to go out and kick some butt? This isn't just a training exercise, this is a battle between two teams to prove who's the best!"

"And it's all over a bench," Weiss scoffed.

"Hey, don't be hating on the bench," Yang said, emerging from the bathroom. She was still running her hands through her hair, each finger doting on her golden locks.

"It's a bench, Yang. I can't believe you started this over a bench."

"How about we just forget about that part?" Ruby asked innocently.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Glorifying your petty squabbles to make them seem like they matter."

"You're just as excited as she is, Weiss," Blake noted. The heiress glared at the girl's book, angry that she couldn't look her in the eye.

"Go back to your book," was all Weiss said.

"With pleasure." Yang looked at her bunkmate and sighed.

"How come Ruby and Weiss have all the fun bedtime conversation?" She lamented, climbing into her bunk. Ruby looked shocked, she had expected Yang to be as restless as she was.

"You're going to sleep?" She asked her sister incredulously.

"Yep. I've gotta be ready for action tomorrow! You'd better do the same, sis." Yang lay down and closed her eyes. The blonde didn't even bother with covers.

"Well...I guess it's just you and me," Ruby sighed.

"Not for long. I want to rest as well," Weiss replied.

"Really?" Ruby asked disappointingly.

"We're all telling you to try and get some sleep. You should listen."

"But I can't!"

"And why is that?"

"What if I lose, Weiss? I'm the leader, right? I'm supposed to win..." Weiss sighed. Ruby really was a child.

"It doesn't matter. You've got nothing to prove, Ruby. You've had a year to show that you're more than worthy of your position."

"Yeah, but...I'm just afraid everyone else is gonna win, and then I'll be the only one on team RWBY who lost."

"You'll be fine. Just go to bed. If you have any more trouble getting to sleep, I suggest you drink some hot milk. It's very calming."

"Thanks, Weiss."

"We need our leader at her best," the heiress said before climbing onto the bottom bunk.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"What is it?"

"I'm really glad you got put on team RWBY."

"So am I. Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight, Weiss."

* * *

The four girls had been roughly awoken by Ruby, who was already dressed and ready for action. She had the all-too-familiar whistle in her mouth. It had awoken them many an unpleasant morning

"Alright! Team RWBY, as you were! Get dressed, eat breakfast, and then get to the Emerald Forest! Today, we're gonna show Beacon what we can do!" Yang snarled at her sister and tried going back to sleep, but Ruby blew the whistle and Yang tried to tackle her, instead falling out of bed. Blake looked at her calmly and staggered into the bathroom. Weiss sat up and immediately knew that she was in for a long day. Forcing herself to stand, she grabbed Yang by her shirt as she tried to put Ruby into a headlock.

"Yang, calm down." Instead of listening to the heiress, she instead focused her annoyance on her. Weiss found herself in Ruby's position, trying not to get hit by Yang. Ruby then unfolded Crescent Rose and dragged her away, using it like one would use a cane to pull someone away in an old cartoon.

"Lemme go!"

"Yang, stop scratching Crescent Rose! I worked so hard to clean it!"

"Get this thing off of me!"

"Not unless you promise not to hurt Weiss, Blake, or myself." Yang stuck out her tongue in defiance, but muttered that she'd calm down. Ruby grinned triumphantly and then found herself being tackled into the ground.

"Blake, I need some help!" Weiss cried out, trying to pull Yang off of Ruby. Blake opened the bathroom door, fully dressed and ready to fight. She then pulled Yang off and, with Weiss' help, tossed her into the bathroom. Ruby brushed dust off of her clothes and cradled Crescent Rose.

"What a great way to start off the day," she muttered.

* * *

Ragna found himself awoken by Jin, who was running his hands down his back. Ranga regretted not sleeping with a shirt.

"Goddammit, Jin! Your hands are like freezers!"

"Brother, we have to get ready! You don't want to be late, after all."

"Look, just get the hell off of me and I'll consider getting up, alright?" Jin sighed and let Ragna up. He stalked to the bathroom, passing the already dressed Bang and Kagura.

"Good morning, Ragna! Hurry up, we don't have much time. I can feel my battle spirit rising!" Bang shouted enthusiastically.

"Calm down or you'll blow a gasket," Kagura warned jokingly.

"How can I calm down? We are to take part in an epic battle-" Jin finished Bang's sentence.

"That will decide whether we can sit on a bench," he said. Bang sighed.

"Don't cheapen this moment, Jin Kisaragi!"

"Shut up," he said. Kagura was still unnerved by the transformation from creepy to cold. Jin really did become a different person around his brother.

"Alright, let's do this shit," Ragna said, stepping out of the bathroom. Bang grinned.

"That's the spirit! Off to the Emerald Forest we go!"

* * *

The two groups met at the forest. Ozpin was using the same basic concept of the initiation the girls had gone through on their first year. They would be fired from launch pads into the forest, where they would meet and fight. They would only engage in combat with their designated opponent, and they would lose if they were rendered unconscious. The rest of Beacon was watching via camera. A large ship circled the forest, showing a clear picture of the entire land. Thus, every person at Beacon would see the fight go down.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked. He wasted no time in getting the fight started. Ruby nodded, and Ragna did the same. The two warriors looked at each other, Ruby flashed Ragna a competitive smile, and he smirked at her in return. The launch pads shot them up, and the fight began. The Wheel Of Fate had completed its cycle. They were ready for the Rebel.

* * *

**AND THE FIGHT BEGINS! I'M NOT REALLY SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER; I THINK I LIKED THE FIRST ONE MORE. THIS ONE WASN'T BAD, I JUST THINK I COULD HAVE DONE MORE WITH THE CHARACTERS, AND THE DIALOGUE BETWEEN THEM WASN'T AS SNAPPY AND WITTY. AS ALWAYS, I'D LIKE ANY REVIEWS AND CRITICISMS ANYONE MIGHT HAVE. ALSO, I'D LIKE FEEDBACK ON JIN AND RAGNA'S DYNAMIC. JIN BECOMES A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON AROUND HIS BROTHER, AS KAGURA NOTED, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK. I WANTED TO MAKE JIN SEEM AS ODDLY OBSESSED WITH RAGNA THAT HIS AFFECTIONS SEEM TO TURN ROMANTIC AS HE IS IN THE GAMES. I ALSO MADE RAGNA SEEM VERY FRIGHTENED BY JIN, KIND OF LIKE HIS 'HELP ME, PROFESSOR KOKONOE!' SEGMENT.**

**AS A SIDE NOTE, I RECENTLY DISCOVERED MULTIPLE THINGS ABOUT CHRONO PHANTASMA: KOKONOE IS PLAYABLE. I LIKE HER, BUT I ALWAYS FOUND HER A BIT OVERRATED. MAYBE THE FACT THAT SHE'S A PLAYABLE CHARACTER WILL CHANGE THAT. AS FOR GAMEPLAY- WISE, HER FIGHTING STYLE LOOKS COOL. IT SEEMS VERY TECHNICAL, AND I MIGHT BE WRONG, BUT SHE SEEMS LIKE RACHEL AND CARL IN THAT SHE'S A VERY DIFFICULT CHARACTER TO USE, BUT VERY REWARDING IF YOU CAN LEARN HOW SHE WORKS. I ALSO SAW KAGURA'S ASTRAL FINISH AND HEARD A BIT OF HIS THEME. HE'S LOOKING COOLER BY THE DAY! I THINK THAT HE MIGHT BE MY SECOND FAVORITE BLAZBLUE CHARACTER (MY FIRST BEING NOEL. I LOVE NOEL. SERIOUSLY, IT'S A BIT UNHEALTHY HOW MUCH I LOVE NOEL). ALSO, I'M GETTING SOME KINGDOM HEARTS VIBES FROM KAGURA FOR SOME REASON. **


	3. Rebel 3

Bang had no trouble landing. He simply unfurled his long red scarf and floated down to safety.

"This seems like an ideal spot to land..." He muttered to himself. As he did so, he noticed that the trees were growing rapidly closer. He blinked a few times before finding that they had closed the distance from before. It was then that he heard flickering flames, and looked up to see his scarf torn and on fire. Yang shot past him with her gauntlets. It was clear that she accidentally overshot him.

"My bad!" She shouted at the ninja.

"Such cowardice! I thought you were better than this!" Bang retorted as he fell, preparing to hit the trees hard. He curled into a ball and was ready for the worst, which didn't waste time in coming. His head snapped back as he hit a branch, and he rolled through the forest, landing on the ground with a sickening crash.

"My manly chest..." Bang groaned, staggering to his feet. He brushed himself off and walked casually through the forest, wiping blood from the wound that the tree had given him. He kept walking. He had the sole intention of making Yang pay for his scarf.

* * *

Yang shot past the ninja, making note that he was falling. She hoped he wouldn't be knocked out before she had a chance to land a single blow. She had continued forward, shooting herself ahead once more before stopping. Yang flew towards an open space and landed, her body making a crater where it hit. She grimaced as she brushed herself off. She'd taken the brunt of the impact with her shoulder and it hurt. However, Yang's tolerance to pain was something to be amazed by, and she walked towards where she'd seen Bang land as if her shoulder hadn't even been touched. It was then that she heard an explosion and saw dust rise high into the sky.

* * *

Ragna soared through the sky, looking for an open patch of land. However, he saw nothing. Eager to get out of the sky, he had no choice but to land in a large group of trees. He aimed his sword to the ground, his free hand splayed against Blood Scythe's side. He was then surrounded by pure black energy. It flaked off of him as he descended rapidly, the darkness propelling him towards the ground. An angry grunt came from him as he smashed into the ground full-force. The earth beneath him shattered, creating a crater that uprooted the trees around him. Dust and rock hurtled into the air from the explosion, and it looked as if a sandstorm had somehow appeared in the Emerald Forest. Ragna turned, wiping away the dust with a powerful sweep of his sword. He raised his right hand to catch a tree that fell towards him, now visible without the dust blocking his vision. It fell onto his hand and he tossed it aside into a pile of trees.

"Damn forest..." Ragna muttered. He walked away through the forest, completely clueless as to how and where Ruby would land.

* * *

Roses flitted through the sky, creating a trail that eventually led to Ruby and her red cloak. She propelled herself forward with her gun, trying to get to where she'd seen the dust explosion. She knew it had to be Ragna, no one else would so carelessly rip apart a forest. However, changing trajectory in midair was difficult. She turned and fired Crescent Rose in hopes that it would get her a little closer to Ragna, but she hardly even moved forward a centimeter. Seeing that she had no choice but to land, she twirled her gun around, and it quickly changed into a scythe. She kept spinning it and fired shot after shot, her descent slowing down very little. However, it was enough. She found herself hurtling towards a tree and slammed her scythe blade into it. It shattered and she fell to another branch. This time, it held the weight of her scythe and she swung in circles, turning her weapon back into a gun so she would fly into the air. The ground wasn't far, and Ruby took the little time she had to turn Crescent Rose back into a scythe and drop it. Her feet touched the metal and she felt a jarring impact as the blade of Crescent Rose stabbed the ground. She stood triumphantly on top of her weapon before hopping off and ripping it from the earth. She then swung the scythe so that the blade was behind her and she fired, propelling herself through the forest. Ragna was far away, and she had to make up for the distance with speed.

* * *

"So that's how brother landed...how typical of him. Such a foolish man," Jin said. However, he spoke with a smile, and one might have sworn he was speaking of a lover. Getting serious, the young man unsheathed his thin katana. Then, in a very uncharacteristic move, Jin hurtled the blade into the ground below him. He then waved his hand and a pillar of ice shot from where the blade lay, stuck into the ground from the tip. He tucked his legs in as the pillar shot past, and he allowed himself to unfold his legs back out and let them gently touch the pillar. Jin surfed down his artificially made ramp and rolled off, hitting the ground smoothly. He then got up and looked at his sword. The ice around it shattered and faded into the air. Jin ripped Yukianesa from the ground and glared into the sky. He saw a white, snowflake symbol from far off, and he knew Weiss was near. He could see her, appearing to be as small as an ant, as she carefully placed each symbol in a spot she knew she'd fall and bounced off of it like a trampoline, lifting herself gracefully back into the air and ever closer to her opponent. As she grew near, Jin readied himself, his arm bending so that his hand was next to his side. He then swiped his hand and three perfectly formed blades of ice hurtled into the sky at Weiss. She jumped over one, and twirled in the air to slash the other two. He then clenched his fist and a symbol appeared around it. He swiped his hand and the symbol flared for a split second before vanishing as a massive ice blade made its way towards Weiss. She moved so that she was parallel to the blade and it shot past her. She began to spin from the force of her movement, and flipped through the air. She then landed near Jin, using her air step to bounce off and ease her descent. She rolled and found herself no less than two feet from the blonde young man.

"Glad you could make it, Weiss."

"I wouldn't miss if for the world," she said sarcastically, readying her rapier. Jin saw the chamber-like mechanism turn by itself, and red runes began to form on the blade. She held it near her face, bringing her arm back so she held the blade parallel to her cheek. Jin then gently rested his hand on the hilt of Yukianesa and scowled in disdain.

"Know your place," he growled. Weiss raised her head with equal disdain and smiled patronizingly.

"My place is above your beaten body, Jin Kisaragi."

* * *

Kagura looked dejected as Weiss hopped by. He had no view of what she wore beneath her skirt. However, the Black Knight had more pressing matters at hand. He found himself growing ever closer to the trees. Dropping his blade, he allowed it to fall. He then straightened out like a pencil, his feet facing his massive sword. He quickly caught up to it and grabbed the hilt as he placed his feet on it like a surfboard. The blade shielded him from the trees, and he crashed through the forest with next to no injury. He landed on the ground, his massive sword taking the shock of the impact. He got off of his blade and with a deft maneuver of his feet, kicked it into the air and caught it as it fell.

"Blake?! Where are you?! You wanna quit this fighting and take advantage of our alone time?" He asked. Suddenly, he heard something stir in the woods and swung with his blade. Sure enough, he blocked a cleaver-like weapon that flew straight at him, noticing that Blake attacked with the flat side of the blade.

"You do realize cameras are watching everything we do, right?" She asked coyly. Kagura sighed.

"You ruin all my fun. Well then, let's get to it. I don't want to bore you with my flirting."

"Bored? I was amused."

"Well then, I've won half the battle." Kagura charged at Blake, bringing his sword from his side into a slashing motion. Blake held her weapon backhand and swung it down from the air. The two blades collided and the warriors staggered back.

"I hope you aren't compensating for anything with that sword of yours," Blake said. She hadn't been lying, she was having fun bantering with Kagura. He grinned.

"Nah. This hunk of metal is the thing that's being compensated for." Blake then decided to attack, holding nothing back. Kagura hopped backwards and gathered purple energy around his sword, quickly charging once the energy was gathered. The clash echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

**FINISHED! I DON'T KNOW THAT BLAKE WOULD EMPLOY SUCH CRUDE HUMOR IN HER BANTER, BUT I DECIDED TO HAVE HER DO SO ANYWAY. I MEAN, SOMEONE WAS BOUND TO MAKE THAT JOKE EVENTUALLY, CONSIDERING THE SIZE OF KAGURA'S WEAPON. MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE HAD HIM FIGHT YANG INSTEAD. SHE CERTAINLY WOULD HAVE MADE THAT JOKE. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, AS ALWAYS, AND THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT. FOR SOME REASON, WRITING SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTES DEPRESSES ME.**

**CHECK OUT SOME CHRONO PHANTASMA TERUMI GAMEPLAY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. YOU WON'T BE LET DOWN.**


	4. Rebel 4

Ragna wasn't pleased with his predicament. He slipped through the trees, clumsily coordinating his way through the Emerald Forest. Bushes and brambles constantly brushed against him and he found himself with cuts on his clothes and skin, and greenery decorating his body. Ragna brushed himself off quickly before continuing on his way.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for a damn bench," he muttered, his spirits falling even further as he came to another flora-filled area of the forest. As he prepared to hack his way through, he heard a rustling sound.

"You're not being very stealthy, kid," he said, sounding bored.

"Good thing I don't sneak around, then," Ruby replied, hurtling from the trees with her scythe unfolded in all of its splendor. Ragna lifted Blood Scythe to knock aside Crescent Rose, and Ruby was smashed into a tree, her small figure possessing far less strength than that of Ragna's. She grunted and careened back at the Grim Reaper, using the shots from her scythe to propel herself. Ragna might have had the strength advantage, but Ruby was far faster. He just managed to raise his blade in time to block her strike. He staggered back, having been caught off-guard. Ruby then twisted in midair and landed, skidding on the ground, before shooting herself back at the defenseless Ragna. He had no choice but to use the momentum he gained from staggering to fall and roll under Ruby's attack, and when he got out of his roll, he found a red blade heading towards him. He raised his sword to block, and Ruby fired a shot off and used it to propel her swinging strike, as she twirled and went to attack the opposite side. Ragna flipped over it and landed a few feet away from Ruby, but she quickly cleared the distance, twirling her scythe like a baton. Ragna held his blade up and the descending scythe bounced off of it, leaving Ragna with a clear opportunity to attack. His foot slammed into Ruby's chest and she was knocked back. However, she managed to flip into a position that granted her control over her flight and slammed Crescent Rose into the ground, slowing herself down. She panted as Ragna ran at her. He was stronger than she'd thought. However, she was also smiling. Ragna slashed at her with a wild, arcing motion, but she kicked Crescent Rose into the air, bringing it out of the ground, and did a back handspring away from Ragna's attack. She caught her scythe and swung it down. Ragna sidestepped and attacked, dark energy following his strike. Ruby flipped over it and aimed Crescent Rose downwards, firing it and slamming the blade down as the shot propelled her. Ragna rolled out of the way and her downwards strike hit the ground. She then ripped her weapon from the earth and shot forward, swinging Crescent Rose wildly. She used her gunfire to propel the attacks as always, and Ragna was having trouble blocking. She swung and twirled, disorienting the white-haired warrior. However, he had been trained by Jubei of the Six Heroes and was more than prepared for anything she could throw at him. He ducked into her strike and caught the scythe just beneath the blade. He lifted it and slammed Ruby, who was holding onto her weapon, into the ground. He then ripped the scythe from her hands and kicked her across the forest. She slammed through multiple trees before stopping herself with a branch. Ragna hurled her weapon at her, but she dodged and snagged it from the air.

"Not...not bad..." She panted.

"Is that all you got? I waste time coming out to this fancy-ass school so I can sit on a damn bench my ass was already on and end up fighting some idiot who can't even land a hit on me? Just my luck that I'd get the kid of the group," Ragna snarled. As he spoke, Ruby looked down. She found herself wondering if he was right, if she was just a kid who got lucky. However, she didn't want to think about it. She'd moped plenty the previous night and knew that she could win.

"See what I can do and decide for yourself!" She shouted angrily, shooting herself forward. Ragna ran up to meet her and soon found himself flying into the air with a cut on his sword arm.

"I really need to learn to stop calling teenage girls idiots..." He growled as he flew.

* * *

"Bang? Nail guy? Weird dude? Where are you?" Yang shouted out, knowing full well that he most likely hadn't reached her yet. However, she still felt like she had to do something. Bored out of her mind, she tried punching trees and making noise so as to attract the ninja, but he didn't show up. She hurried through the forest, running towards where she last remembered seeing Bang. As she ran, she found herself brushing branches and bushes out of her way, which left her vulnerable. She thought nothing of it, thinking Bang wasn't around, but what she didn't know was that he was waiting for her only a small distance away. She kept running, calling his name, and when she ran past the perch he sat on, the ninja shouted loudly.

"You seek, but you do not find! I, Bang Shishigami, fight my opponents with honor! I have given you a chance to find me, small as that chance is. I am a ninja, trained in the art of stealth! If I wish, I can be unseen by even the keenest of eyes-gah!" Yang clearly pinpointed where Bang was hiding by the sound of his voice, and fired a red orb of flame at him. He barely managed to dodge it, but the explosion sent him flying face-first into a tree.

"Next time, can you try to shout louder? I don't think they heard you in Kagutsuchi," Yang teased. Bang slid to the ground, but quickly got up and wiped the dirt and leaves off of his clothing.

"Very impressive, young lady. However, you have hardly even scratched the surface of my power!" He proclaimed.

"Prove it, loudmouth." Yang held her gauntlets behind her, and in a move reminiscent of her sister's fighting style, used the shots she fired to propel herself forward. Bang didn't even have time to react as Yang planted her feet firmly into his face and kicked him into the same tree she'd knocked him into earlier. This time, however, he shattered the tree and slammed into one behind it. He wiped blood from his mouth and his smile turned into a focused snarl.

"Very well. Words shall no longer be my claim!" Bang ran at Yang, who acted likewise towards him. The two reached each other and Yang fired a quick, brutal punch which Bang blocked, raising his arm to deflect the blow. She then went in for a low kick, but Bang slid his foot into hers and as she was thrown off-balance, surrounded his hand with brilliant flame and delivered a punch that resounded throughout the forest and sent Yang flying. She shattered not one or two but three trees, hitting the fourth tree like a car hitting a brick wall. Yang coughed and fell to her knees, watching as Bang dashed across the forest to reach her. She stood up and smiled, slamming her gauntlets together. The metallic clang created a burst of bright flame that consumed the space around her, spreading through the air. She then readied herself for Bang's assault, the metallic noise still ringing in her ears like a battle cry. Bang threw three small nails at her, and she knocked them away with a swipe of her hand. Bringing her arms to her face, she met the ninja halfway and began to initiate the first move in their melee dance. She went for an uppercut, and Bang stepped to one side, retaliating with a right hook. Yang ducked under it, dashing to meet Bang, her fist rising up in another uppercut. Bang brought both of his arms down and blocked the blow, but he rose slightly into the air with the sheer force of Yang's attack. He landed and staggered back, blocking a strike aimed towards his face. Yang then fired off three straight jabs, two which Bang dodged and the third he met with his own punch. The ground cracked beneath the two warriors, and they both took a step back before lunging back at each other like wild wolves. Yang tried a kick which Bang ducked, and he slid in an attempt to knock her off of her feet. Yang flipped over his slide and he twirled around on the ground as if he was break dancing and pushed himself into the air, immediately ducking one of Yang's deadly punches. He tried an uppercut, but Yang twirled out of the way and shot her fist around in a curved arc. Bang didn't have time to block, and he felt the cold sting of metal and the searing pain of fire as Yang's punch elicited a flaming blast from her gauntlet. She then ran into him and fired a series of punches, keeping her fists close to her body, as she juggled Bang into the air. His feet left the ground and Yang's punches were all that kept him from falling to the ground.

"Can't take the heat, huh?!" Yang fired a finishing punch that sent Bang's head rocketing back as well as his body, and he shattered a grand total of four trees.

"Beat that! Four is a new record for me," the fiery brawler shouted at her opponent. Bang coughed up blood, knowing that he had to be more careful.

"You are truly a skilled warrior, well-versed in the chaos of battle...however, you cannot stand against the might of an Ikarugan ninja! Prepare!" Yang scoffed at him and charged. She fired a well-placed punch, but it was for naught. Bang blocked and as soon as her fist made contact, he vanished from sight only to appear behind her. She felt raging flame around her as he brought his fist into her back, then shot up to meet her ascent with such speed that he hardly seemed to move at all, and sent her back to the ground with a flame-powered punch.

* * *

Trees were caked with ice that looked like blemishes on the brown bark. The ground was frosted over, and looked like a frozen river. The ice was so white that the ground couldn't be seen beneath it. The path the ice took wound and curved, never following one straight path. However, when it finally stopped, it found itself leading to an area that was practically a glacier. Ice spires shot from the ground, ripping apart trees, and smooth, pristine swords of ice that looked as if they had been designed by a master pierced trees and shot from the ground, creating a hazardous arena for the two fighting within it. Jin slashed at Weiss, who rolled under his strike. His katana sliced one of Weiss' ice spires into two perfect halves, and the top half fell to the ground and shattered. Weiss held her sword with one hand, pulling it to her chest, and shot forward like a bullet, straight and precise. Her path never strayed and her speed never lessened, and Jin staggered as he blocked Weiss' rapier. She then began to attack with a series of slashes. She bent her knees as she brought her blade down, twirling it as she raised it up again and spun around with her sword, her skirt twirling with her hair, which whipped back and forth. She looked elegant and cold, the precision of her strikes matched only by the grace that she struck with. Her wild swings were balanced by her speed, and Jin could find no openings to attack. He found himself gripping Yukianesa tightly, moving it to where Weiss attacked. He stepped back, trying to keep up with her pace, but she was too fast. Jin found himself tripping up, and a jagged bed of ice rose from the ground to meet him. It shot him into the air and he snarled, flipping so that he faced the heiress as she shot up into the air to meet him. He surrounded himself with a snowflake-shaped ice statue, and Weiss' sword bounced off of it. As she fell, she made a strange movement with her hand, conjuring a glyph underneath her that resembled a snowflake as well, but differentiated from Jin's design, focusing less on the snowflake motif and looking more like a magic sigil.

"You have no advantage in aerial combat, Jin Kisaragi!" Weiss shouted triumphantly, using the glyph to jump at him. However, he snarled and summoned a strangely-shaped block of ice underneath his feet. It propelled him towards Weiss, and he flipped over her thrust. He brought Yukianesa down upon her, and she was barely able to turn around and block his attack. The strength of his blow knocked her to the ground, and dust rose when she hit the cold forest floor. Jin landed gracefully, using an ice pillar to land on and jump down from so as to not take the full impact of landing on the forest floor. He sheathed Yukianesa and grinned cruelly.

"Insufferable brat. Don't fight battles you can't win," he said arrogantly.

"I don't." Weiss stalked through the dust cloud, blood dripping from her forehead. Her hands were cut, but she wasn't done yet. She held her sword and red energy twisted and turned around the blade. She swung it down and waited. Jin did nothing as well. Then, he raised his arm and bent it, looking to bring it down to Yukianesa's hilt. Then, a sigil appeared in midar, in front of his arm. Weiss readied Myrtenaster, not sure what Jin was trying to do. However, it didn't feel good. His Aura was stifling, as if she was trapped in smoke. It did not feel good at all.


End file.
